The 1st BiAnnual Sanctum Awards
by mkusenagi2
Summary: A voice sounds.
1. Chapter 1

The 1st Bi-Annual Sanctum Awards

By Mkusenagi2

The concept © 1-18-2007  
Kim Possible and other  
Disney characters are  
© Disney Co.  
All Marvel characters  
are © Marvel Comics.  
All DC characters are  
© DC Comics.

4-21-2008  
Middleton High  
1054 PM

A Rain misted over Middleton.

A humble figure appeared on the steps of Middleton High and rammed a obelisk into them…

It measured 6' at the base and stood 20' tall… made of pure Adamantium.

The figure looked at it's work and wasn't satisfied. As he tried to figure where to place it…

"Halt! Who are you?" cried none other than Middleton's 1st hero…

The Martian Manhunter! (Check it! I was surprised when Wiki showed this to me too!)

The figure looked at his old friend and smiled.

"Oh. It's you." The Manhunter shook his head and smiled. "Why don't you place that on the lawn… What troubles you my friend? Usually your thoughts are brighter…"

"She's gone… I have to complete what she helped me start." With a flash the obelisk stood on the high school's lawn… the school steps untouched…

"I am sorry. She was a good person. I wish I had known her better." J'onn J'onnzz said.

"You were her favorite… out of all the members of the League… Lantern ran a close second…" They smiled. "She could be very Martian at times…" both chuckled at his joke.

The two men walked over and stood silently for a few moments before the obelisk…

The man raised a hand… a bright rune appeared in his palm and drifted towards the obelisk…

Writing appeared in the shiny metal surface…

"Do you think any will come?" he asked J'onn as the List was completed.

"Yes."

"I must go. Others wish to sit and observe. Some will judge." 'These pique my interest' he thought at the Martian.

"Will I see you…?" 'Wonder why?' he secretly thought.

"After I've healed old friend. I Promise." He vanished.

The Manhunter read the Obelisk…

…

…

…

the List

**captainkodak1**

**NoobFish**

**Einhard**

**YankeeBard**

**Pojko**

**CharlesGray**

**TheWiseDuck**

**whitem**

**IffertsFlame**

**KinginYellow**

**RonHeartbreaker**

**TempestDash**

**yvj**

**Zaratan**

**MrDrP**

**Limby**

**TwilaStarla**

**Dragon-Fire-Fairy**

**Eddy13**

**VINcredable**

**Star-Eva01**

**Akinyi**

**Handj**

**Niquest**

**cpneb**

**DeusExProcella**

**NMR68**

**EpicQuestINC**

**Sameo-AngelHeart**

**MrWizard**

**Alia4**

**EnigmaticPseudonym**

**SamuraiCrunchbird**

**acostaperezjoseramiro**

**SDZero**

**Mangafangirl**

**BigSnakeman**

**immortal7**

**SwordSlayer**

**S-Chrome**

**GJAgents**

**Mengsk**

**3VAD127**

**suckittrebec**

**sweetnsour33**

**GWA**

**Deyinel**

**RoseandJake**

**ReaperCB919**

**SickAndWrong**

**Saracenn**

**kaiokken**

**lunagirl388**

**ReedStoppable**

**MortalGuardian**

**lxk**

**TinkerbellandTinkerhell**

**KimP**

**Nutzkie**

**DarkSeraphic**

**stitchedXtogether**

**Zorian**

**PunishmentDue**

**DJDuncan**

**HikarinoBansei**

**Blackbird**

**swordbunny4486**

**missingyouforever**

**ebonyShadowed**

**WilhelminaVandom**

**Obbiejoe**

**KidEternity**

**Chezika**

**Trombe**

**TheRealSidekick**

**Twin-3**

**snapbang**

**Redemption47**

**Gerardain**

**noncynic**

**FuzenNinja**

**MichaelHoward**

**Janarky**

**Rockinnow**

**creativeartist**

**ArcaneTestament**

**RDF-73**

**Kirayoshi**

**Eienvine**

**Clouded Jewel**

**johnrie18**

**whitem**

**djenson2493**

**BettyApatchy**

**weirdbard**

**Jawelik**

**Quis Custodiet**

**yimmy-kins**

**Jarkota**

**Eddy13**

**Nerdman**

**JonathonWolf**

**spectre666**

**Gray Cardinal**

**Molloy**

**ScareGlow**

**Lady Rhetorica**

**Pharaoh Rutin Tutin**

**Sir Sebastian**

**Bubbahotek**

**Chibi-Zion**

**Classic Cowboy**

**Isamu**

**kpdf7855**

**ebonyShadowed**

**AEther**

**AtomicFire**

**Mulletmanalive**

**beeftony**

**Ultimate Naco Topping**

**Akinyi**

**BluetoothThePirate**

**WesUAH**

**Binkmeister**

**cloudmonet**

**Jezrianna2.0**

**Cyberwraith9**

**Ranchero D**

**G-Go**

**Cabriel**

**Shallow15**

**TheGreenMagic**

**surforst**

**FighterJock**

**Jeriddian**

**The Sensational Miss Go**

**dragondrewversion2**

**manicbash**

**Mike9**

**JimVincible**

**Louis Mielke**

**TetonJack**

**Lonestarr**

**VRWC**

**Backroads**

**MeganKoumori**

'This will be interesting.' The Manhunter thought as he notified The Watchtower and resumed his patrol.

_TBC_


	2. Chapter 2

The 1st Bi-Annual Sanctum Awards

By Mkusenagi2

The concept © 1-18-2007  
Kim Possible and other  
Disney characters are  
© Disney Co.  
All Marvel characters  
are © Marvel Comics.  
All DC characters are  
© DC Comics.

4-22-2008  
Middleton High  
and  
The World  
9:00 AM

For the past year world lines had been colliding, forcing different versions of heroes and villains in Kim Possible's and other sections of the Multiverse to co-exist…

It had been chaotic to say the least.

Things had rapidly settled to their normal state between the heroes and villains, however. Their battle raged…

While this occurred said Creators of these beings had been sucked in as well…

All were confused as to how they had been brought here, much less surprised to find that while in their 'verse they were but mortal… Yet here they were demigods to a small degree.

Someone had gone to a lot of trouble to cause this to happen…

-

Across the various time zones a drama subtly larger than the one that had occurred when different worlds had merged began to unfold…

A broadcast undercut and obliterated all forms of communication…

A voice made itself heard.

-

A voice was heard in every lair, home, car, school… anything that could tap into the signal did so…

Even Grandpa's dentures. ;D

The might of the world's greatest Heroes and Villains were brought to bear… seeking the source of said signal… unsuccessfully.

-

Now…

Cameras panned across Middleton High's lawn, passed over the irate form of one Vice Principal Steve Barkin, they focused on the source of his ire.

The Obelisk.

It had frustrated every attempt to remove it. Machines broke down; men and women were repelled alike when they tried to get near it…

Unless they came to read it.

"Soon, the names on this object shall be judged for their efforts as Creators…" it said. The cameras segued to Caesar's Palace, Las Vegas, NV… specifically the conference center. "here."

The voice fell to a whisper…

"Let the games begin."

TBC


End file.
